custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Wars
BIONICLE Wars is a story serial that takes place 10,000 years after Mata Nui's awakening. Story Chapter 1 Toa Sylum stood over the great balcony of his giant tower, clad in red and orange armor and carrying a spiked axe, which was strapped onto his back. His city, which consisted of Matoran, Toa, and a few Turaga, was filling empty gaps in the stadium seats of the new Coliseum. Metru Nui, which lay beneath the newly formed Toa City, was in complete ruin, and the Matoran had decided to gather all Toa, Matoran and Turaga to form a new city. "Citizens of Toa City, it is with my unpleasant news that a majority will not go home 'fine.'" A wave of worry swept through the Coliseum. Toa Sylum was not moved or touched by this sound either. "Fear not, fellow brothers, for our enemy is not near. However, if we do not act swiftly, they soon may be," Sylum announced with strength. But even as this escaped his mouth, noises of complaining Matoran erupted and shook the very foundations of the Coliseum. "I do not want my friends to be harmed. This universe has lived through too much! I will ensure safety. I will form the new Toa Army. Groups of six Toa will be united into groups of ten, giving us a troop of sixty Toa, ten of each element. These groups will merge into six groups as well, making a legion of 360 Toa, sixty Toa of each element. These Legions will be led by Legionnaires, they will be assisted by six Troop Commanders, and the Troop Commanders will be assisted by Group Leaders. Records of your Toa victories will determine your rank." Sylum left the balcony as loud cheers made their way up to the balcony. "When do you think the Magnaians will strike?" Sylum's bodyguard asked. "When we are at our most vulnerable." Just as the words left Sylum's mouth, Likop ran into the dusty room. "Master, my calculations show we may have an army of at least over a million Toa!" Likop spoke quickly. "Yes, well did you add the soon-to-be-Toa?" Although Sylum was a great leader, he was planning something... Mean but useful in the same way. A number of Toa had created Toa stones to place inside of a temple near the Coliseum. When Matoran walked through it, the stones would transform them into Vorx-Toa. "Yes, of course I did." "Hmm, good. See you tomorrow." Likop left the room and Sylum went to his bed. Chapter 2 Skromp walked down the hallway of a very huge ship. The air was still, but smelled of the watery breeze from home. The walls were bright, as were every walls in the spaceship. Skromp was a military leader in the new Magnaian Army. AX-98. That was what a Magnaian soldier was technically named. They could not taste, fell, or see, or hear, or even smell. But they could walk, they could talk. The person who invented them installed a chip that allowed the unit to sense if an enemy was near, or to respond to signals given by a commanding officer. They could not react to cries of mercy, taste of fear, or sights of death, or even feel pain inflicted upon them. Skromp reached his destination: a main lobby set in the front of the ship. "What's the news today?" Skromp asked one technician. "Well, sir, we have just been informed of a vast 'Toa Army'. Sylum, the leader of Toa City, says even more will come. Our spies have yet to return, but we picked up signals via communication satellite." The technician finished speaking and immediately got back to work. "ALL PERSONNEL TO BATTLE STATIONS. CODE 692 AT SECTOR 554." Everybody in the lobby quickly popped up a new screen on their monitors, and Skromp ran out to the hallway and down to the weapon hold. Code 692 meant "unauthorized flight zone with aggression," and Sector 554 was located near the end of the ship. Basically, they were being attacked in the rear. When Skromp reached the weapon hold, he saw many others get weapons as well. He got one of his favorite, the RFMG-C6. Which basically meant "Rapid Fire Machine Gun, C series," and was the sixth weapon created in that series. Skromp ran to the sector which was being attacked. He loaded a clip into his weapon and charged it up. He was ready for battle. Category:Stories